Horny wizards
by NatsuYaoi
Summary: Justin was having some fun time and Max was watching him. WARNING : YAOI and LEMON ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !


I do not own any of the characters in the story.

Pairing : Max x Justin

It was monday morning, Justin woke up a few hours before school starts, giving him enough time to do a bunch of stuff, Justin was wearing nothing but his black jockstrap and white knee socks when he sleeps, Justin skin was well tanned and his body was muscular with perfect abs, "Ngghhh, what a good sleep" said Justin as he stretch his arms, then Justin put his legs down the bed and look at the mirror, it was reflecting his whole body, Justin stared at his perfect body for a while then look at his crotch at the mirror, it was tenting from morning wood, "I still have a lot of time, i guess it wouldn't hurt if i jacked off first", Justin kept looking at his crotch from the mirror and putting his hand on it, then he give it a few strokes without removing his black jockstrap.

Justin didn't remove his black jockstrap because his cum would look clear and sexy on the color black, his cock started twitching and leaking some precum, making a wet spot around the head, Justin put his finger in the wet spot and start to play with it, pressing it, circling his finger around it, making his finger wet as he's pleasuring himself. Justin then let his cock out, it was 8.6-Inch long, then he starts to masturbate, precum was leaking out and Justin use them to lube his cock up, making his stroke faster, then he stared at it for a while without stopping stroking his cock, thinking what he's gonna do next, then he opens his drawer and took out a wireless 10-inch dildo vibrator.

he started sucking the vibrator as he jerk himself off, bobbing his head up and down, leaving a trail of saliva from the base until the top of the vibrator, at first he only manage to suck 3-inch, then he move his tongue around it, making sure it's extra wet, then he deepthroated 10-inch of the dildo, surprisingly Justin didn't have any gag reflex, after making it extra wet and slippery, Justin then let the dildo out of his mouth and change his position, he went down on the floor and raise his lower body so that it is leaning against the bed. He started to push the 10-inch dildo inside his hungry hole to its base in one go with one hand while his other hand spread his butt, after the 10-inch dildo was fully inside.

Justin moaned loud, opening his mouth wide open, letting a precum drop from his cock directly to his tongue, tasting his own precum, "Ngghh, salty", Justin licked his lips and gulped," I can't wait for my fresh hand-made morning milk ", then he picked the remote for the 10-inch dildo vibrator and started to put it in the highest level, "Fuck, aahhh, fuck, it felt so good!" moaned Justin, his hungry hole was shivering, vibrating with a great force, then Justin started to move the dildo in and out of his hole, penetrating it, hitting his prostate every thrust, doubling the sensation because of the vibration as he jerk himself off, precum keep on falling to his body, some fall on his abs, some on his neck, some landed on his face, and some landed directly in his mouth, Justin stroke himself faster as he penetrate himself harder, you can hear the sound of the vibrator slapping his ass and his cock glistening, producing precum non-stop, he gave a few thrusts and said, "Fuckkkkk! I'm cummingggg! Ahhh!", his cock exploded and shoot a lot of cum, the first four landed in his mouth, fifth and sixth landed in his face while his seventh till elevent landed on his neck, leaving a thick white cum everywhere and a clear trail of cum from everyshot starting from his black jockstrap to his head, his jockstrap was soiled with a strong white color of cum and his abs were glistening from his cum, Justin start to play with his own cum in his mouth, moving it around with his tongue, tasting it slowly, "Hhaa, it tasted better than i imagine it would be.." said Justin, Justin didn't move his body until he let the last drop out, the vibrator was still inside him and actively vibrating, Justin sit on his bed and start riding the dildo with his still rock-hard 8.6-inch cock while he looked at himself in the mirror, "Damn, I look hot covered in cum, didn't I, Max?", Max was surprised when Justin was calling his name, he actually caught red handed.

Max was passing through Justin's room and stopped when he heard Justin's loud moan, Max open Justin's door and started peeking, Max couldn't believe Justin would fuck himself and eat his own cum but instead of being disgusted he find it hot and horny, so he stripped his clothes and started to jerk his 9-inch cock, yes, Justin's little brother actually had a cock bigger than his big brother but Justin cock is wider in comparison, it was actually troublesome for someone at his age, as he had trouble hiding it when he had a boner in public, Max had already cum twice watching Justin masturbate in a special way, first was when Justin is eating his precum, the second one was when Justin cummed hard into his mouth and his whole body, Max hand was sticky for being cummed twice and his red briefs, white shirt and his feet were soiled with cum, Max approach Justin and Justin removed the dildo from his still hungry hole and started eating Max's cum, starting from his foot, then scoop Max's cum from his soiled brief and clean Max's cock by giving Max a blowjob with a deepthroat, Justin's nose was buried in Max brown pubes hair, Justin then removed Max's cock from his mouth and opened his mouth wide with his tongue out, his mouth and tongue was full of cum, Justin was showing Max how he's going to eat all of that cum, then Justin closed his mouth and gulped, and opened his mouth again, there was no trace of cum left in his mouth, Justin has ate all of em clean. "Oh fuck Justin, i want to mouth-fuck you so bad" moaned Max, "I want to see that big cock of yours in my mouth, Max" replied Justin. Max grabbed Justin's hair and started to push his 9-inch cock into Justin's mouth, Max keep on fucking Justin's mouth, pushing his cock deep inside, giving a loud moan and maximum pleasure. Justin started to stroke himself up and prepare his hungry hole for Max's cock as he's being mouth-fucked, "Ahh yeah, Justin your mouth felt so good, I'm coming!", "Nngghh Ngghhh Ngghh! ( cum for me max! )", Max give Justin's mouth one final thrusts and his cock exploded, Justin tried to swallowed them but there's just so much cum that they went out of his mouth, dripping down to his abs, Justin couldn't stand it any longer, he give his cock a few more stroke and started to cum, soiling his abs and black jockstrap again.

Max pulled his cock out of Justin's mouth with a semi-hard cock and give Justin a passionate kiss, sharing his own cum and their saliva together. "That was great, Max!" said Justin, "Yeah, I know" replied Max. Then Max pick Justin's 10-inch dildo vibrator and push them inside Justin's hole in one go,"Nggahh, Max!" moaned Justin, "As much as i want to fuck you now, Justin, we don't have enough time" said Max as he point his finger at the clock, Justin was shocked and grab his clothes and went to the school, Justin was wearing a tight sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, still worn black jockstrap and his white knee socks, all of the were soiled with his cum and Max's cum because he didn't have time to clean himself up, Max on the other hand didn't bother being late, he manage to clean himself but he's still wearing his soiled red briefs to school with Justin's dildo vibrator remote, "I'm gonna have so much fun at school today" said Max.

To be continued..

R&R are always appreciated


End file.
